


Stardust

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Check Ins, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Deepthroating, Dom Tony Stark, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: The lights in the bedroom are dimmed to a warm soft glow when Tony enters and he’s not surprised to find that Bucky has gotten there first. He’s waiting on his knees, in the center of the room, and there’s only the slightest twitch of his shoulders to give away that he knows Tony has come in.Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020Square- Kink: BDSM
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 131
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Stardust

The lights in the bedroom are dimmed to a warm soft glow when Tony enters and he’s not surprised to find that Bucky has gotten there first. He’s waiting on his knees, in the center of the room, and there’s only the slightest twitch of his shoulders to give away that he knows Tony has come in. 

Bucky is an absolute vision like this. Better than anything Tony could have ever imagined. He walks toward Bucky, taking in every last gorgeous inch of him. Bucky’s head is lowered, hair falling forward to create a curtain around his face. Tony wants to touch, aches to reach out and stroke Bucky’s hair or shoulders, but he stops himself. It’s not time for that yet. 

He can feel Tony’s presence as he moves closer and it takes almost all of his willpower to keep his head lowered. Bucky wants to look. He wants to see Tony’s face and try and figure out what he’s thinking. 

His hands tense where they rest on his thighs when Tony comes and stands in front of him. He's so close. All Bucky has to do is lean just the slightest bit forward and he could rest his head on Tony’s thighs. Taking a soothing breath in through his nose and out through his mouth, Bucky calms. The scent of metal and oil fill his nose and Bucky settles. He wants this. He’s wanted it so badly. Weeks of talking and discussion have finally led to this moment and it feels like sparks are already running along Bucky’s skin. 

“Are you sure you still want this, James?” Tony asks, tone even and steady. His eyes never leave Bucky, watching for any signs that he is unsure and wants to stop. He starts rolling up his sleeves, aware of Bucky’s eyes on him, but needing something to do with his hands. 

“I want this.” Bucky rolls his shoulders back and lifts his head to stare into Tony’s eyes. He’s sure about this and he knows that Tony can see that when their eyes meet.

As Tony finishes with his sleeves, Bucky pulls his lower lip between his teeth, eager for more already. Such a simple gesture should not be as sexy as it is, but it screams that Tony is going to take complete control. Bucky's cock hardens further and he shifts a little, wanting to know what Tony has in store for him. 

Bucky swallows and adds, “Sir.” 

“Good boy.” The words are warm and Tony's approval sinks into Bucky’s skin like a balm. 

There’s still some nervous energy running through Tony, though, so he makes a circle around Bucky, allowing himself to touch this time. He keeps his touch light, fingers brushing across Bucky’s shoulders and skating over his neck. Standing in front of Bucky again, Tony sinks his fingers into his hair and tightens his hold so he can tip Bucky’s face up toward him. 

Bucky’s pupils are blown wide and his lips are parted as he stares up at Tony. They both know this is just a preview of what is to come and as little pinpricks of pain spread over his scalp, Bucky moans, shifting from knee to knee.

They’ve talked about this, Tony reminds himself. They’ve talked about this a lot. Tony had been cautious, but from the beginning, it had been clear how much Bucky craved the chance to be on his knees for Tony. They have set up more than a few safeguards and it’s been decided that this first scene will be relatively simple. 

“Safeword.”

“Stardust.” The grip on Bucky’s hair is loose enough that he can turn his head and kiss Tony’s palm. “I’ll use it if I need to. I promise.”

A smile spreads over Tony’s face and he nods. “I know you will, James. And if you need to pause?”

“I say, ‘yellow’.” He kisses Tony’s palm again, tongue darting out to lick him. 

“Cheeky.” He squats down and presses his lips to Bucky’s. “And,” another kiss, deeper this time. “My safeword is titanium.”

Bucky nods. “Got it, sir.” 

“And you still want me to call you James? Not Bucky.”

“Yes, sir.” 

Bucky wants a way for this to be separate from everything else. This is just for him and Tony. When he’d brought the idea up, Tony had suggested all kinds of names and endearments, but none had felt as right as James.

Tony nods and refrains from saying more. He watches Bucky for another moment before turning and moving to the dresser. Lined up along the top is one of his ties and an assortment of toys. They’d already decided on which toys could be used, the only element Bucky doesn’t know is which toy, if any, Tony will pick. The tie is the one thing Bucky had asked be used no matter what. Tony is going to use it to loosely bind Bucky’s wrists while Tony uses his mouth and his ass. 

As he stares down at the selection, he remembers the night Bucky had come to him asking about being tied down. Tony had wanted to say, “yes,” and tie him to the bed then and there. Knowing better, he’d managed to control himself with a few deep breaths, and more than a few thoughts about armor upgrades. Once he’d managed to find some semblance of calm, he’d taken a seat with Bucky and they’d talked about BDSM and planned for their first scene.

It’s been a few years since Tony has dommed anyone, but looking down at the assortment of toys they’ve picked out, he feels that heady rush again. He’s always enjoyed the BDSM scene and, when he’d first started, he’d thought he had to be a sub. It only took a few scenes, and one very enlightening scene with a talented Domme, that made him come to the conclusion that he was a dom. 

“Stand and strip, James.” 

The order brings Bucky from the reverie he’d been in and he stands and begins undressing, very aware of Tony’s eyes on him. Unexpectedly, he finds himself blushing as he tosses his shirt aside. His chest and stomach are dotted with scars and Bucky finds he is suddenly very aware of the mass of scar tissue covering his left shoulder. He knows Tony loves the metal arm and he’s been told, time and again how gorgeous he is, but having Tony’s undivided attention like this is like being under a spotlight.

“Pants, James. Now.” Tony’s voice cuts through Bucky’s thoughts and he blushes even harder. Tony just continues to watch, arching an eyebrow, waiting for Bucky to finish. “I want you naked sooner rather than later. If I wanted a striptease, I’d have asked for it.” 

Bucky licks his lips, hands going to his pants. He’s never heard Tony’s voice sound like this and he likes it. No, he loves it. There’s no doubting he’s in control here and Bucky is all too eager to obey. He pushes his jeans and boxers down his legs and steps out of them. 

“Sir?”

Tony walks around Bucky, looking him up and down without saying a word. It’s only after he’s made a complete circuit that he speaks. “You are gorgeous, James.” He reaches forward and takes Bucky’s cock in his hand and strokes. “And so responsive.”

Bucky whines but keeps his hands at his sides. “It’s because you’re beautiful too, sir.” 

“Charmer.” Tony lets go of Bucky’s cock and moves even closer, pressing his body against Bucky’s chest. He stands on his toes and kisses Bucky softly. “I’m going to take real good care of you tonight, sweetheart. All you have to do is listen to my voice and do as you’re told. Give me a color, James.” 

“Green, sir.” Bucky wants to lean in and get another kiss, but he waits. Tonight is about submitting and giving control to Tony. 

“Good boy.” 

Tony leans forward and takes Bucky’s mouth, tongue pushing inside, one hand sinking back into his hair while the other gets a grip on his ass. He loves kissing Bucky. He always gives just as good as he gets and Tony is not disappointed. He’s also impressed when Bucky manages to keep his hands at his sides while managing to continue kissing him back with abandon. 

When they separate, Tony grins. “Sit on the bed. Hands behind your back.” 

Bucky does as he’s told and watches Tony go back to the dresser. He doesn’t know what Tony is getting, but he’s ready and anxious to get started. Tony comes back with the tie and holds it up for Bucky to see. He perks up when he sees it’s one he bought Tony. 

Catching Bucky’s reaction, Tony winks. “You like the tie I picked?”

“I do, sir Seems real special.”

Kneeling behind Bucky, Tony binds his wrists together and kisses his shoulders. “It is special. It was a gift from one of my very favorite people.” 

The way Tony ties Bucky’s wrists is a simple cuff which allows him to bind the hands together. With his strength, Bucky can get free by pulling his wrists apart, but Tony also has safety shears on the bedside table for if Bucky uses his safeword. 

“How’s that feel, James?”

Bucky shifts and pulls a little. The tie holds and he can’t help but sink a little deeper. “Feels good, sir. Comfortable.”

“Good. Just what I wanted” Tony gets off the bed and moves in front of Bucky again. “Spread your legs.” 

A little confused, Bucky does as he’s told. Tony sinks to his knees and Bucky feels his breaths start coming faster. “Sir?”

“All you have to do is take what I give you, sweetheart. Your only rule is that you must tell me when you’re close. You only come when I allow it tonight. Understood?”

“Yes, sir.” 

In all the ways Bucky had imagined this night starting, Tony on his knees had never been on his list of fantasies. 

“Just let yourself feel everything I do.” 

It starts with a barely-there brush of lips on the inside of Bucky’s knee. 

“I like seeing you like this.” Tony lays a trail of kisses along Bucky’s thigh, enjoying the way he trembles. “On edge and waiting to see what I’m going to do next.”

He pauses when he gets near the crease where his thigh meets his hip and nips at the sensitive skin there. 

“Tony! Sir!” His cock jerks at the contact and Bucky clenches his fists, struggling with the desire to tear the tie apart and sink his fingers in Tony’s hair. 

Tony chuckles and does it again, tongue darting out to soothe any sting. “I just can’t seem to help myself, James. I love your thighs. So muscular, so strong.” He’s so close to Bucky’s cock that it would be easy to take him in his mouth and start working on getting him off, but instead, Tony avoids that hard length and kisses and teases Bucky’s other thigh. 

“Sir. Please.” 

Sucking a mark, Tony feels Bucky tremble. “One more time, James.” 

Bucky’s head falls back when Tony sucks another mark, higher on his thigh. “Please, sir. Please, can I have your mouth?”

“Good boy.” Tony takes Bucky’s cock in his hand and kisses the tip. “Tell me your safeword, James.”

“Stardust.” 

Pushing up on his knees, Tony takes Bucky’s face in his hands and kisses him hard. Bucky groans into the kiss, opening for Tony, hands twisting in their bonds, wishing he could touch him. 

Being unable to touch, though, means he has to submit to Tony. He has to let Tony lead. That realization flips a switch in Bucky. His shoulders relax and he sinks into the kiss, letting himself move where Tony wants him. He can feel himself starting to float, focusing solely on Tony and the orders he's been given. 

“Perfect.” Tony licks his lips and smirks. “And your one rule?”

“Tell you when I’m about to come.” 

The next kiss Bucky receives is to his forehead and his cheeks turn bright red. Tony preens as he sits back on his heels. He loves earning these reactions from Bucky and they make Tony want to roar with pleasure. He presses his lips to a stubbled cheek and smiles when he looks down. Bucky’s cock is flushed and leaking against his stomach so Tony decides to forgo the teasing this time. He swallows Bucky’s entire length, glad for his lack of gag reflex. He hears Bucky keen and when he pulls back to get some air, he holds the head between his lips and laps at the slit. 

“Fuck! Sir!” Toes curling in the carpet, Bucky’s hips jerk and he squeaks. “Sorry, shit. Sorry, sir.” 

Pulling off with a pop, Tony smiles. “No apologies, James. We both know how much I love when you can’t help yourself.” 

Bucky breathes a little easier and spreads his legs further, rocking his hips to try and get Tony’s mouth again. Tony just chuckles and lets Bucky continue for a minute before stopping him with a smack to his thigh. 

“Patience, James.” 

“You’re not makin’ it easy, sir.” Bucky sighs and closes his eyes as he tries to keep still. 

His patience is rewarded when Tony swallows him down again. His nose brushes the wiry curls at the base of Bucky’s cock and he let out a low hum as he swallows around him. Pulling back slowly, his tongue traces the vein along the underside of Bucky’s cock, and the sounds of cursing fill his ears.

The next time Tony deepthroats him, he drags his nails over Bucky’s thighs as he pulls back, adding a little sting of pain to his pleasure. 

“You can move now, James.” Tony’s voice is starting to get hoarse and when he looks up he can see how Bucky’s eyes have darkened at the rough sound.

It’s not going to take much more to bring Bucky to the edge, so Tony doesn’t hold back. He bobs up and down on Bucky’s cock, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks, and dragging his tongue along the vein on the underside just the way Bucky likes. 

Lost in the wet tight heat of Tony’s mouth, and with permission, Bucky’s hips move in sharp, barely controlled thrusts. The sting of nails on his skin makes him whine and since he can’t touch, all he can do is focus on how just how wonderful his sir’s mouth is.

Tony swallows his entire length again and he cries out. “Sir, close. Fuck. I’m so close.” 

Bucky doesn’t notice that Tony’s no longer sucking him until there are lips against his. He feels like he's lighter than air and eagerly submits when Tony licks at the seam of his lips, opening for him with a moan. Tony’s tongue sweeps inside and Bucky moans again when he gets a taste himself. 

“Sir. I-” He’s silenced by Tony’s mouth again and he’s happy to give in to the kiss. 

“So good, James. So very good for me. I am so fucking proud of you.” Tony kisses Bucky again because he can and he never gets tired of it. It’s softer and gentler this time and he smiles. “I want you to sit back against the pillows for me. Get your breath back.” 

With a little help, Bucky sits amongst the pillows and takes a few deep breaths. He’s glad Tony is giving him this moment. He’s still on edge, but the urge to come has lessened and he can just focus on how light he feels. Knowing Tony has everything under control, Bucky can let go and enjoy being taken care of. He’s also glad that the position he’s in means he can shamelessly watch Tony move around the room. 

The toys on the dresser all beckon and Tony looks at them all, trying to figure out which one he wants. Each one beckons, whispering what they could do to his pretty sub waiting on the bed. Tony entertains each fantasy and takes one last look before making his choice and bringing it over to. He turns around and grins when he catches Bucky watching him. 

“Give me a color, James. How are you feeling?”

“Green, sir. Very very green.” He notices Tony’s hands behind his back and grins. “Whatcha got there?”

Tony brings his arms forward and shows Bucky the toy he’d picked. “What do you think, James?”

A shiver runs through Bucky’s body and his legs open further. The toy itself isn’t large, but Bucky knows it packs a punch. He’s used it on Tony before and after seeing Tony come untouched, Bucky had been desperate to try it himself. Tony had been happy to return the favor and watched in awe as Bucky also came untouched.

“Gonna let me come, sir?” Bucky shimmies on the bed, legs spreading further, wanting to feel that toy inside him. “We both know what that toy can do.” 

Squeezing the soft silicone head, Tony drags his thumb over the ridges that circle the tip. The toy is designed to rest on the prostate, the ridges rubbing against that little bundle of nerves, vibrating and pulsing to add even more sensation. They’ve played around with most of the settings, but Tony is curious to find out just what will push Bucky over the edge. With his hands bound, he will be at Tony’s mercy.

“You’re allowed to come. And after, I’m going to get you hard again and fuck you. Might even leave this little toy inside you until you’re hard again. We can play with the settings. See how long before you’re begging.” 

“Fuck, fuck, yes. Sir. Please.” Bucky plants his feet on the bed and rocks up, precum already beading at the tip of his cock. 

“Look at you.” Tony moves closer and gets a knee on the bed. “Legs spread. Cock hard. You want this so bad, don't you, James?” 

The low timbre of Tony’s voice, combined with the fact that he’s still clothed makes Bucky whimper. He loves this. He forces himself to look Tony in the eye and moans. Tony's eyes have gotten darker, deepening to a gorgeous dark amber and Bucky wants to find out what plans are hiding there. There’s so much promise held there, yet nothing is given away about what is about to happen.

“I do, sir. My hole is so empty. I need your fingers, your cock, the toy.” 

Tony settles between Bucky’s legs. “Yeah, you do.” He reaches between Bucky’s legs and presses a knuckle against his perineum. Bucky gasps, head falling back as he’s assaulted with pleasure. “Always so hungry to have something in your hole. Filling you up.” 

As quickly as he’d had Tony’s touch, it was gone and Bucky is left wanting. Looking around, he sees Tony has moved off the bed and is standing next to it, one hand petting Bucky’s hair. 

“Sir?”

“I want you on all fours. Facing the mirror.” 

“But the tie?” Bucky doesn’t want to lose the feeling of the silk on his skin yet. Having his hands bound has given him a constant reminder of who was in charge. 

“Going around your throat, James.” He strokes Bucky’s hair again and leans in to press a soft kiss to his lips. “You’ll be looking in the mirror and you’ll see it the whole time. Bright red. Around your neck. Reminding you who you belong to.”

Surging forward, Bucky presses his lips to Tony’s with a growl. “You, sir. I belong to you.” 

Tony kisses Bucky once and gets him sitting up. He unknots the tie from Bucky’s wrists and drapes it around his neck, tying it in a loose knot it so it stays in place. The red silk looks beautiful against Bucky’s skin, and it does give Tony a sense that Bucky is his in all ways. He brings Bucky’s arms forward and rubs his wrists, pleased to see no irritation. 

“Stretch your arms and move them, James.” He sees Bucky pout and reaches forward to pinch his nipple. “No pouting. I know you’re a big bad super soldier, but I don’t need you getting stiff and in pain. Especially since we agreed that’s only for punishment.” 

The care Tony shows him has Bucky blushing. “Sorry, sir.” He rolls his shoulders a few times and stretches both arms out in front of him and turns his wrists in circles. He catches Tony watching the metal plates of his left arm shift and click and winks. “Feels good. Thank you.” 

“You're welcome, James.” 

Tony moves to sit behind Bucky and presses more kisses to his left shoulder. He knows there’s not much feeling there, but he doesn’t care. He knows how much Bucky likes having attention paid to the spot. He moves to Bucky's neck, reaching around and cupping and squeezing Bucky’s pecs. His fingers pinch and pull at his nipples, making Bucky squirm and whine. 

Satisfied he's worked Bucky up enough, Tony moves away and gives Bucky’s thigh a light tap. “All fours for me now. Facing the mirror.” 

Bucky gets in position and looks over his shoulder at Tony. He watches him smile and pick up the lube from the nightstand. Unable to help himself, he lowers his front half a little, pushing his ass toward Tony.

“Impatient, James?”

“Maybe a little.” Bucky bites his lip and meets Tony’s gaze in the mirror. “Your fingers always feel so good.”

Tony’s hand comes down on Bucky’s ass and he chuckles when Bucky jumps. “Do we need a lesson in patience, sweetheart?” 

The light, teasing tone of Tony’s voice has Bucky wiggling his ass. “I think we do, sir. I’m gettin’ awfully impatient waitin’ for that toy in my ass.” 

“So naughty, James.” Tony’s hand comes down again with a loud smack. “Guess we need a little reminder who’s in charge don’t we?” 

"I do, sir." Bucky wiggles his ass again, desperate to have Tony's hand on him.

Pink spreads over Bucky’s skin as Tony’s hand comes down a few more times. After each smack, Bucky cries out before pushing his ass back for another. 

Tony pauses after the tenth hit, breath coming in harsh pants. He meets Bucky’s eyes in the mirror and feels his arousal sharpen. Bucky’s eyes are dark with want, fingers tangled in the blanket under him, cock leaking and creating a mess on the blanket. 

“If we continue this, I’m going to find a way to keep your ass all hot and pink like this.” 

“Please.” Bucky moans. “I want that, sir. I know you’ll figure something out. You’re so smart.” 

Taking up the lube again, Tony spreads Bucky open and squeezes the bottle directly over his hole. Bucky jerks as the cold liquid drips down his crack and over his hole. He gasps but manages to stay in place. 

“Mean.” 

A chuckle is all he hears before there’s a finger circling his hole. There’s no warning when Tony pushes inside, other than a groan at how beautifully Bucky opens for him. Tony definitely isn’t teasing anymore. He tugs gently at Bucky’s rim, stretching him and sliding his finger deeper. 

“You always take my fingers so well.” He kisses the swell of Bucky’s lower back and adds a second, curling them and finding Bucky’s prostate. Bucky jerks and cries out as Tony massages that little bundle of nerves. 

“Sir, please!” 

Tony removes his fingers and spreads lube over the toy. “That’s only the beginning, James. Toy’s next.” 

“I’m ready.” 

Bucky gasps when he feels the blunt head of the toy press against him. It quickly shifts and becomes a moan when the toy slips inside and even before it’s turned on, the ridges are rubbing against his inner walls, driving his pleasure higher. It’s delicious torture and his head drops between his shoulders as he tries to adjust. He doesn’t get that chance, though. Tony pulls the toy out until Bucky is stretched and open around the round head. The toy is moved in such a way that the ridges pull and tug at his rim, the sensations causing Bucky to push back and try and get the toy inside him. 

“Okay, okay. No more teasing.” Tony inserts the toy and settles the flared base against Bucky’s skin. “Are you ready for me to turn it on?”

“Yes, sir.” He can feel the head of the toy resting on his prostate and his whole body is prickling as even the slightest movement causes the toy to move and brush over that sensitive spot. Once the toy is on, Bucky knows it won’t take much for him to come.

“Good, James.” Tony nips at his ass. “Look in the mirror, sweetheart. I want you to watch yourself come undone. You don’t have to tell me when you’re close. I just want to see you come untouched. You’re fucking gorgeous when you come untouched.” 

Walking toward Bucky’s head, Tony pets his hair for a moment before grabbing a section and pulling his head back. When he kisses him, it’s harsher and Tony uses his teeth to keep Bucky’s attention. 

“You can do that for me, can’t you, James?” He kisses him again and it’s still rough. “Once you come, I’ll undress and you can have my cock. I’m going to fuck you til you come a second time for me.” His next kiss is gentler, softer. “Give me a color.” 

“Green!” Bucky tips his head up, hoping for another kiss. “Very green, sir. I want it. Want this.” 

Unable to deny him, Tony presses his lips to Bucky’s, tongue sliding inside and drawing him closer. “Fuck, I love that.” 

“Me too, sir.” 

Bucky pouts when Tony gets back in position behind him. It doesn’t last long, though. Vibrations begin moving through him and he shouts. He meets Tony’s eyes in the mirror and Tony grins, one hand petting his back. 

He’s just catching his breath when the vibrations intensify and he yells, “Fuck! Sir!”

Tony just grins, once again waiting for Bucky to adjust to the vibrations before changing the setting. The next one sends pulses over Bucky’s prostate at different intervals. Bucky’s hips jerk every time the pulse moves through him and he drops his head as a sharp bolt of pleasure shoots through him. 

“How many times do I have to remind you to watch, James?” Tony spanks him and Bucky howls when the toy shifts. 

“Sorry, sir. Sorry.” He lifts his head and is stunned at what he sees. The man in the mirror looks wild and desperate. His pupils are blown wide, hips jerking and moving in stuttering thrusts, searching for friction that he can't have. Every movement shifts the toy, which causes Bucky to clench around it, sending another wave of pleasure coursing through him. It's a never-ending circle of pleasure and Bucky wouldn't change a thing.

Tony changes the setting again and strokes himself through his trousers. “You’re doing so well, James.” He takes the base of the toy in one hand and moves it in and out of Bucky, wanting to drag out his pleasure just a little. 

When he settles it back inside Bucky again, he turns it to its highest setting and covers Bucky’s body with his own. “Do you feel it, James? You’re going to come for me, aren’t you? I want to see you come. I want to see you lose control and make a mess of our bed.” 

The intensity of the vibrations combined with Tony’s words are all Bucky needs to let go and come. His vision goes white and he calls out Tony’s name as his cock spurts again and again. He vaguely feels Tony kissing along his spine and shoulders, and he shivers. 

“Sir. Please.” 

Leaving the toy inside, Tony turns it off and arranges Bucky on his back. “Deep breaths, sweetheart. You were so good for me. So gorgeous. I’m so proud of you.” He finds Bucky’s lips and kisses him deeply. “We’re going to lay here a moment. Get your breath back.” 

It takes some effort, but Bucky manages to roll onto his side and plaster himself to Tony. “Like bein’ good for ya. Your good boy. Your Bucky. Your James.” 

“So good for me.” Tony combs through Bucky’s hair, happy to let him cuddle close. “My Bucky, indeed. Don’t tell Cap, though.” 

Bucky laughs and kisses Tony’s neck. “It’s very different.” The shifting of the toy inside him has his cock starting to harden again and he rocks against Tony. “Sir.” 

Slipping a hand between them, Tony wraps his fingers around Bucky’s cock. “Getting hard for me already?” 

“Yes.” His hips follow Tony's hand and Bucky bites down a little on his shoulder. 

“On your back, James. Legs spread.” 

Bucky gets in position and reaches down to touch himself, but he doesn’t get far. After one stroke, Tony smacks his hand away. 

“Nuh-uh, James. That’s my cock tonight. Only I get to touch. Do I need to tie your hands again?”

“Yes.” Bucky bites his lip, a little surprised at how easy he admitted that. He looks up at Tony and lifts his hands above his head. “Please, sir. Tie me down.” 

He asks so sweetly that Tony can’t say no. He hurries off the bed and finds another tie. This one is a blue that matches Bucky’s eyes and when Tony holds it up for Bucky to see, Bucky’s cock twitches. 

“Looks like I picked a good one.” Bucky’s hands are still above his head and Tony climbs onto the bed and straddles him. “So good for me, James. Such a good boy.” 

Silk tightens around Bucky’s wrists and he whimpers at Tony’s words. “Yes. Your good boy.” 

Tony leans down and slots his mouth over Bucky’s, taking his time to tease and wind him up further. “You are, James. My good boy. So good for me.” 

Climbing off of Bucky, Tony strips quickly and efficiently. He’s been ready for a while now and he knows Bucky wants it just as much. 

Bucky’s head turns to the side and he smiles. “You’re so beautiful, sir. Can I have your cock now? Please?”

His words are soft and a little slurred and Tony knows he needs to keep an eye on him. “Yeah, sweetheart. You get my cock.” 

Collecting the precum that has beaded on the tip, Tony brings his fingers to Bucky’s lips. Bucky eagerly licks and sucks at the digits, hips shifting on the bed, legs spreading wider. 

“Gorgeous James.” Tony gets on the bed between Bucky’s legs. “Fuck, I love seeing you like this. Miles and miles of gorgeous bare skin. Cock hard and aching to be touched.” He presses against the toy still inside Bucky, smiling when he arches and cries out. “Love seeing a toy keeping you open for me. Maybe at the next gala, I’ll plug you and drag you off into the bathroom for a quickie.” 

“Yes.” Bucky tosses his head on the pillow, hips moving as Tony continues playing with the toy inside him. “Bend me over in the bathroom and plug me back up when you come.” 

“That is a great idea, sweetheart.” Tony wraps his hand around the base of Bucky’s cock and squeezes. “Might get a cock ring on you too. Make you wait to come until we’re home. Leave you hard and aching and having to go back and talk to people. Tease you while we dance. Touch you when we're at our table.” 

Bucky’s eyes roll back and he tugs at the bonds on his wrists. “Yes. Hard and full of your come. Desperate to leave, but I can’t. I want it, sir. Please.” 

The toy comes out then, and Bucky whines at the loss. Tony strokes his thighs and coos, “hush, now, sweetheart. I'm going to give you what you need.” He slips three fingers inside and fucks Bucky with them. “You won’t be empty long.” 

Tony removes his fingers and slicks himself before pushing inside. That first slide inside always forces Tony to stop when he’s fully sheathed and take a minute. Bucky is always hot and tight and perfect and if he wants this to last, he needs to catch his breath. 

Kissing Bucky’s chest and sucking and licking at his nipples, Tony can hear Bucky rambling about how good it feels. 

“Sir, sir, sir. Fuck. So full. So open. Love your cock. Love being filled.” 

“I know you do, James.” Tony finds his lips and kisses him deeply while rolling his hips. “Made for me, James. Aren’t you?” 

“Yes!” All Bucky can do is lay there and watch as Tony fucks him hard. “Yes!” He wraps his legs around him and tries to urge him on with his heels, but all that does is make Tony slow and fuck him with long hard strokes. 

“Behave, James.” The pace quickens again and Tony angles his thrusts to drag over Bucky’s prostate again and again. “I’ll have to tie your legs next time.” 

“Fuck!” Bucky is close and the idea of Tony tying his legs as well almost sends him over the edge. “Please, sir. Touch me. I’m so close.”

Tony gets a hand on Bucky’s cock and strokes him in time with his thrusts. “I’m close too, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me. Perfect sub. Gonna do this again. And again, and again.” 

Having already come once, Bucky doesn't need much to tip over the edge again. He comes over his stomach and Tony’s fist. “Tony! Sir!” 

Tony’s own orgasm crashes into him and he comes hard. “Fuck! James!” 

Bucky whimpers, cock becoming sensitive as Tony strokes him further. He squirms trying to pull away and bites his lip. “No. No more. Sir, please.” 

“Sorry, my darling.” Tony lets go and gently pulls out. He watches his cum begin to leak out and smiles. “You look so fucked out, James.” He collects the cum leaking out and pushes it back in with two fingers. “So full of me, aren’t you.” 

Wrists twisting in their bonds, Bucky tries to move away. “So full.” Tony’s fingers are still in him and Bucky chuckles. “Not sure I can get hard again so quickly, sir.” 

“I know.” Tony removes his fingers and reaches up to untie Bucky. “I just like seeing you with something in this gorgeous ass.” 

Bucky smiles and tries to sit up before falling back on the pillows. “Do I still have arms? They feel like jelly.” 

“They’re there. Promise.” Tony kisses over Bucky’s arms, spending a little extra time with the metal arm, making sure nothing is too stiff. “Let me help you.” 

Tony helps Bucky sit up and gathers him close against his chest. He touches him everywhere he can reach, stroking damp skin and kissing his forehead. 

“You were amazing, James. I’m still in awe.” He finds Bucky’s mouth and kisses him sweetly. “How are you feeling?”

“Good. Like I'm in space. Among the stars.” Bucky cuddles close, tucking himself as much as he can into Tony.

“Just don't get too far. Stay close to me, sweetheart. I’ve got you.”

Bucky laughs and holds Tony tightly. “Kay.” 

They stay just like that for a little longer. Tony is happy to hold Bucky and Bucky is happy to be held. When it feels as though they’re both breathing normally, Tony pulls back just a little. “How do you feel about a bath? And after, we can drink some water, eat some snacks-”

“And cuddle more?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Long as you need.” 

“Sounds good.” 

Tony has Jarvis start the tub and they take their time moving to the bathroom. He gets Bucky settled in the hot water and kisses the top of his head. “Lay back and relax. I’m going to change the sheets real fast. Door will be open, so all you have to do is shout and I will be right here. Jarvis will also tell me if you need me.”

“I’ll be fine.” Bucky grabs for Tony’s wrist and brings his hand to his lips. He kisses his palm and smiles. “You’ll be right through there. Come and join me after?”

“Of course I will.” He leans forward and kisses Bucky, tempted to just get in now. It takes some effort, but Tony does manage to pull away and go back to the bedroom. 

The water is hot and perfectly surrounds Bucky in comfort. With the door open and his enhanced senses, he can hear Tony moving around their bedroom and he knows if he were to make even the slightest needy sound, Tony would come running. Tony is a good dom and Bucky is already looking forward to more scenes with him. He wants to take a whole night and see what Tony could accomplish with lengths of rope and Bucky on his knees before him. 

He grabs a loofah and the body wash and lazily begins cleaning himself, still thinking about rope crisscrossing over his chest and legs, curious what it would feel like around his cock and ass. His hands move the loofah lower, and he avoids his cock, but he does reach between his legs where he can feel Tony’s cum slipping out. Dropping the loofah, his circles his rim which is a little puffy and sensitive. He doesn’t stop, though, gasping as he presses inside with a groan, his cock trying to fill. 

“Two orgasms not enough?” 

Bucky startles. He hadn’t heard Tony come in since he was lost in the fantasy of being completely bound. “They were enough. Got a little distracted getting clean.” 

Tony waits for Bucky to sit forward and climbs in behind him. “Can’t blame you. I’d get distracted too. What were you thinking about?” 

The loofah is moving over his skin again and Bucky doesn’t know when Tony had picked it up, but he leans back against him, eyes closing. “Us. Doing this again. Lots of rope on my skin. A toy in my ass.” 

Tony’s lips trail over Bucky’s shoulder and his own cock tries to rise. “You do love being filled, don’t you?” 

“Yes.” Bucky’s head tilts to the side to give Tony more room. “Especially when you’re doing the filling.” 

A laugh from Tony moves over Bucky’s skin and he smiles. He likes this. Tony is a solid presence behind him and it’s easy for him to just relax and enjoy the moment. 

When the water begins to cool, Tony runs his fingers lightly down Bucky’s sides. Bucky flinches, a laugh coming from his lips as he turns to glare at Tony. “What was that for?”

“Time to get out, James. Water is starting to get cool.” 

Bucky huffs but stands and gets out of the tub. Tony joins him a moment later, grabbing a towel, his hands moving the towel over him to dry him off. 

“Think I’m supposed to be doing that for you.” 

“Hush.” Tony watches Bucky knot the towel around his waist and grabs one for himself. “The scene is over and I get to spoil and take care of you. You were so good for me and-” 

Bucky cuts him off with a kiss, arms winding around Tony’s waist, hauling him close. “You’re too good to me.” 

“I try.” Tony pushes up on his toes for a quick peck. “Come on. Cuddles. And while it’s very clear you’re feeling good, is there anything you need?”

“I’m good, Tony. More than good. You’ve been amazing.”

The bedroom is warm and cozy and alongside changing the sheets, Tony has brought out a few extra blankets and some bottles of water and snacks. 

“Tony, this is too much.”

“I disagree.” He leads Bucky to the bed and removes the towel from his hips. “This is our first scene, and we’re not sure what kind of aftercare will work best for us. I’m covering all our bases.”

Unable to deny him, Bucky gets on the bed and gets comfortable. He cracks open a bottle of water and pops a grape in his mouth. 

“Gonna join me or stand there and watch?” 

“It’s tempting.” 

Tony drops his own towel, hurrying over to join Bucky. As soon as he’s got one knee on the bed, Bucky is reaching for him and pulling him into his arms. They share tidbits of food until the tray is empty and they both finish off their bottles of water. It’s not long after, that Tony notices Bucky yawning and trying to stay awake. 

He lays back amongst the pillows and holds his arms open for Bucky. “Come on, sweetheart. Come rest.” 

It’s easy to give in and move into Tony’s arms. Bucky lays his head on Tony’s chest so he can hear his heartbeat. The steady rhythm of it soothes him and lulls him into a doze. 

He manages to whisper, “you rest too,” before drifting off into an easy dreamless sleep. 

Tony yawns and closes his eyes. “I’ve got you here with me. I’ll rest.”


End file.
